Silent Rebellion--A New Selection
by Property of Illea
Summary: Four generations after Maxon and America Schreave's reign, there are new and not-so-nice royals ruling Illea. They put the caste system back in place, they corrupted the monarchy, and they made the rebels mad. Very mad. Adara is the princess. She sees the corruption. She knows how tyrannical her government has become. She is determined to fix it. Follow Adara's Silent Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! New story. Yay. I hope you enjoy. Just a little side-note. All of the names used in this story mean something significant that will help you understand each character, so if you like the story, you might want to look up the names you see! **

**I will accept about 5-10 applications for OC characters. PM me if you want to submit them, and I will give you details about it. THE CHARACTER YOU SUBMIT MUST BE A BOY. This story will be about a princess having her selection, and I won't lie, it will be intense. I hope you follow and favorite, because I think this will be my best piece of writing yet. ENJOY!**

**-Property of Illea :)**

Chapter One: Turning Eighteen

_Thump...Thu-Thump...Thump...Thu-Thump..._

My heart beats fast, and my mind races.

"Adara."

I'm fading in and out. In and out of reality.

_Thump...Thump..._

"Adara Haim Schreave."

_Oh, not that voice. Not that voice._

Fingers snap in front of my eyes, drawing me back.

"Will you please focus, Adara?"

I blink a few times, and will that ugly hand away.

"Adara! I won't ask you again. Focus."

_Thump...Thu-thump..._

Seconds pass, but finally, I speak. "I'm focused, mother. Please proceed."

_Wow. My voice sounds off. Almost...weak._

"Fine. Well, as I was saying before my daughter zoned out, the rebels have started to gain more followers in the East. This poses a problem for our country and the monarchy."

_No kidding._

_"_Our plan of action is simple. We will not let them come to us, like in years past. That has proven to fail time and time again. No, we must try to stop them head-on."

I smirk and pick at my nails. This plan won't work, but I don't plan on telling mom that.

"What is our plan of action, my queen?" A very prim-looking man in a tailored powder-blue suit asks.

"We will draft men. We will, of course, pay them generously for their service, and we will deploy them to every large city and small town that even looks like they might hold rebels. Then we attack. Synchronized and strong."

_She looks so proud of herself. _I hold back a scoff.

"They'll never see it coming." My mother grins and puts her hands on her hips. "Any questions?"

Papers shuffle, and heads bow down.

They're all afraid to speak.

_You're a demon. _I scowl her way, then get up and leave the room. _I can't wait until I am queen. I'll turn this country around. I'll make the lives of every Illean better. Most importantly, I'll never be like _her.

* * *

The Selection is in a day. I turn 18 when the men arrive. It's almost fitting, that amid all of the turmoil our country faces, we have a very posh and elaborate competition to feed the monarchy's ego. I should be happy to find a husband, but I'm not. Why can't I rule alone? Why can't I find love my own way, without my mother's hand-selected group of boy toys to choose from? At this point, I am fairly certain that I will hate every one of these men, if not because they're here for the crown, then because they're dishonest about not wanting the crown. This whole competition is a waste, and everyone in my crippled country knows it, except mother.

* * *

"Addy!" A child's scream wakes me up.

I panic.

_No. Not now._

"Addy!" The voice gets louder.

A sob escapes me, and I run to the door of my suite. It's locked for the night.

"Adara, please!"

I look at the clock in the corner of my room. 1:28 AM. I overslept.

"Cadman! Cadman, please open the door! You know she needs me." I cry, "You know she needs me, Cade! Please!"

I bang on my door.

"Cade!" I yell.

I feel hopeless.

"Cad-"

The door swings open and arms wrap around my frame. His lips touch my ear, and I shiver.

"Be back in five, or your mother will have my head."

I nod rapidly. Anything if it means I can help her.

"ADDY!" The screams get so loud, I cover my ears.

"Go, Adara. She needs you."

"Hannela?" I cry, dashing to her room. "Hannela, I'm coming, but you've got to open your door, sweety."

I'm out of breath, but she is worth it.

"Addy, I'm scared." A whimper.

"I know, Hannela, I know. Please just...open your door, okay?"

_Thu-Thump...Thu-Thump..._

I'm terrified. It's as simple as that. I hold my breath as I hear feet shuffle towards the door. The handle rattles, like it could shatter at any second; but soon the door glides open an inch, and every ounce of my energy is focused on my sister.

_She looks so weak. _

Pale as a ghost, bags under her eyes, no fat on her hunched form.

_She's only ten. Only _ten.

"Oh Hanna..." I whisper, drawing her into my arms.

She shakes, but no tears fall from her eyes. She can't cry; not anymore.

"What's wrong, my little jewel? What hurts?" I draw back to stare into her cornflour-blue eyes.

She sucks on her chapped bottom lip, and squints at me. There's some blood in her mouth; I can tell she's been coughing.

"Addy, can you feed me?"

I let out a deep breath and nod. If this is all she needs, then tonight will be a good night.

"Of course, Hannela. But let's get you in bed first."

Her arms stretch around my neck, and I wrap her legs around my waist so I can hold her securely. Then we travel to her bed, and I lay her down on soft pillows. She cringes, even though they are soft as feathers, and I close my eyes to stop my tears.

_Stay strong._

"What would you like today, little jewel? Prune juice or apple sauce?"

She squirms uncomfortably on her pillows, and I turn away to get her food.

_There's nothing you can do to ease her pain, Adara. _

"Hmmm...no answer? How about we do _both_ then?" I grin down at her, and she tries to smile.

"Okay. Here you go, Hannela. Open wide."

Apple sauce enters her mouth, and she shudders. The taste isn't the same anymore, and we both know it.

Finally, she swallows.

"O-okay, Adara. More." she breaths out.

And I feed her more.

Its been more than five minutes, and Cadman will be mad, but at this point, I can't even try to care. Right now, all that matters is my dying sister.

* * *

I wake up early in the morning. It's 6:00 AM instead of 7:00. Cadman, or Cade, as I like to call him, is still by my door when I walk out in my day dress, and when I stop by his side, he doesn't even acknowledge me. He can't. Even if we do have some sort of friendship at night, we both know the rules. He can never do more than walk beside me and protect me every day. Guards have their duties, and they must do them or pay.

"You were late getting back. If your mom woke up and saw that you were gone, she'd have had my head, Addy." he murmurs through barely-parted lips.

"But she didn't wake up, did she, Cade? So sadly your head is still yours for keeping." I whispered back, looking ahead of us. "Now let's go to breakfast, shall we, Mr. Lennard?"

He sighs and nods.

I can't help but laugh. My five minutes turned into an hour, and we were so lucky no one caught me. He had to see how lucky we were.

Two minutes later, I am in my seat next to my father, King David Schreave II of Illea. Mother sits to his left and stays silent, but nearly everyone else is full of cheer.

The selected are arriving in one hour.

No one wishes me a happy birthday. They're too busy to notice me. I could waste time pouting about that, but I'd rather enjoy my last few minutes of freedom.

Because, if I was right about my mother's motives, these next few months would be my own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter in two days. This is pretty awesome for me. Just saying. Okay, so in this chapter you will get a feel for how screwed up Adara seems... I won't give away if she's actually insane or not, but read in-between the lines, and you may find out.**

**Remember to review, favorite, follow, and PM me OC questions if you're interested in making one! **

**Happy reading!**

**-Property of Illea :)**

* * *

Chapter Two—Love and Other Drugs

Before the men get here, I decide I need to relieve some stress. So I do what I always do. I puff the magic dragon. Hard.

Yes, I know smoking pot, doing ecstasy, and maybe snorting coke is bad for me, but its not my fault I'm killing my brain cells; its mom's. That she-witch drives me up a wall day in and day out, and this is my only relief. This is what I've resorted to time and time again. Oh, and sex. Yes, that helps as well. But don't worry, I'm always safe. Cade makes sure of that.

Other than sex and drugs, spending time with my little sister is the only thing that calms me down. We've gotten into a routine since she was diagnosed: she yells, and I come; she asks me for help, and I don't even blink an eye. She's the reason I live right now. She's my saving grace-my hope. I don't know what I'll do when she's gone.

"Adara." A hand runs down my arm. It's big and the finger tips have tiny grooves on them from holding a gun too tightly.

I shiver. "Yes, Cade?" I close my eyes and lift the blunt back to my mouth.

He takes it away from me before I can take a long drag.

"Ass." My eyes pop open.

He knows how much that irks me.

The hand twines with mine and pulls me to my feet and away from my balcony's windowsill.

"Your mother and father want you. The selected have arrived, and arrangements for your interviews must be made."

To any stranger, his expression would probably read as neutral. But I know him better. He's pissed.

"You're pissed." I say, looking up and into his eyes.

He grunts and looks out at the garden.

"You don't need to worry, Cade. Those men mean nothing to me. One of them may one day be prince, but you'll always be here as well. And if they even try to kiss me, I promise you they'll have a black eye the next day."

He swallows, and I sigh.

We never really talk about our emotions, Cade and I. It would be too complicated if we did anything more than bang each other, and we both know that what we might feel for each other isn't worth the consequences. So we ignore the obvious. It works, for the most part.

"Cade...You know that this isn't a win-win situation."

"Of course I do, but Addy..." he pulls me in for a deep kiss, and I moan.

_No. He can't do this right now._

"You know this isn't fair to us."

"What us?"

"You know, Adara."

"No, I don't. Explain, Cade. What us? Because we both know that-"

"Fine. Never mind. There is no 'us.' There's just you and me and that bed every other night. There's just crazy chemistry, long talks, and...lov-"

"No!"

_He can't start thinking like this. _

I might be high out of my mind right now, but I know his feelings have to stay put and far away from me.

"Oh, come on, Ad-"

"No, Cade. You know we can't..."

"Can't what? Love each other?" he let out a laugh. "Well, I can't speak for you, but for me, its a little too late for you to say that."

My heart hurts. My head hurts more, though.

_Thu-Thump...Thu-Thump..._

_Shit._

* * *

Somehow I get dressed and decent in time to meet my parents. They wait in their office, sitting side-by-side, but they're both tense.

_Not really used to spending time near dad, are you mom?_ I stifle a giggle and take a seat.

"You're late." Mom says.

"Not really, mother. You never specified a time. You just said to see you about preparations. How was I supposed to know you meant now?"

God, I love making her blood boil.

"Oh, dear God, _please_ grow out of thi-"

"Well, now that you're here, Adara, we shouldn't waste time arguing." Dad interrupts.

_Guess he's trying to keep the peace today. Go figure._

"First thing's first. Your mother has decided that you will wear only dresses from here on out. Unless you have athletic activities, you must abide by this rule."

I want to slap her. I really do. She knows how much I despise wearing dresses.

"Next, you must always be nice to these young men and act like a lady. No sarcastic humor, no cynicism, no bets on who will win the basketball tournament. If we so much as hear any of these things come out of your mouth, we will revoke your driving privilege." The she-witch grins, and I growl.

"Adara. Manners. You don't _growl._"

I make sure to growl again.

She's ruining my life.

"Finally, you must spend time with each man once a week. No second dates until you've gotten acquainted with everyone."

I smirk. _Finally, something I can handle. _"No problem. can I go now?"

"No, you may not." mother crosses her arms over her chest. "Now we must discuss the elephant in the room."

"Huh..?"

"You're high as a kite right now, and as your punishment, I've taken it upon myself to have your maids clean your room and throw out any drugs they find. You will _not_ make a fool out of yourself while in the public eye, young lady."

"Fine, mother."

_Ugh. That bitch. THAT BITCH. _

"Now can I go?"

"Yes. Go. And don't even try to stop your maids. I'll know if you do."

I get up to go, and push through the hidden door in the corner near their bookshelf. It leads to the guards quarters, and as much as I don't want to talk to him about our relationship right now, I do need a shoulder to cry on. Cade can be that shoulder...at least, until the drugs wear off.

* * *

"Interviews at six, dinner at eight, lights out at ten, and..." Cade whispers in my ear, "Hannela at one."

Thank goodness. Its only been ten hours, but I already miss her.

"Can you handle waiting until one, or should I sneak you in now?"

I blow out a breath. "No, it's fine. One is fine. Can you go tell Hannela I'll be there? I need to rest for a while."

"Of course." he leans toward me, ready for a kiss, but I push him back.

"Not now. We can't here. Not in plain sight. Just...please go to Hanna."

He nods, then departs.

When I walk into my suite, I see that mom didn't lie. The drugs that I had stashed under my mattress and behind my vanity are gone, and replaced by sticky notes that have 'I'm sorry' written on all of them. My maids know me well. They're really just my friends after all these years. They know how manipulative my mother is, and how I use the drugs to escape my reality. They think I'm 'troubled' and 'depressed' and 'anxious' all the time. They're there for me. They get me.

When I lay down on my bed, a paper crinkles under me. I reach behind my back to get it.

_"Don't worry. We'll bring you some tomorrow. Stay Strong, and remember, you always have us to talk to, Addy." _

I crumple up the note and throw it off my bed.

_If I go through withdrawal, it's your fault._

* * *

Six o'clock draws closer, and I grow more and more anxious. Why? I have no idea. It's not like I care about meeting these men. Not if mom chose them for me. Yet, here I am, shaking uncontrollably.

Daliah and Malak, my maids, come in at quarter-till and help me dress and put on makeup. I am grateful for their help. I don't think I could do this alone.

They say words of encouragement, like 'you'll do great,' and 'smile,' and 'stay strong.' I don't want to listen. I don't want to do this.

But, as mother always says, **too bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken so long. TBH I am really busy until June because of AP testing and Finals, so if I don't write for a while that is probably why. Sorry!**

**Hope you like this chapter. You will get a chance to meet some new characters made by followers of this story. Thanks for your OC's, guys! Sorry if your character was not used in this chapter. Don't worry if he wasn't because you will definitely see him soon! Okay, have fun reading!**

**Enjoy! **

**-Property of Illea :)**

* * *

Chapter 3-When the Past Bites Back

I'm sweating and shaking, and my maids keep exchanging nervous glances. They know the toll this is taking on me. They know that the drugs have worn out and if I don't get more soon, I might go bat-shit crazy.

Yet, we don't speak as I draw closer to the doors that lead me to the twenty men I don't care to see. Sure, my maids fuss over my dark brown hair and make sure my tight, midnight-blue dress stays lint free; sure they fix the smudges the dark eye shadow surrounding my hazel eyes makes; but they don't do anything more. We all know trying to calm me is trivial. Only a select few people in my life can effectively do that. So we just...breathe. We may glance each-other's way and nod silently here or there, but that's it.

Finally, the doors to the great room open, and I am told by the guards stationed inside that it is safe to enter. Men of different ethnicity and size stand before me, but I can tell that they all have one thing in common-they're all rich.

_Well, mom. Nice move. You would only care about that._

As I make my way to the front of the room, heads bow and legs bend. Sometimes I wonder why people always assume they need to bow. I mean, sure, in the old days it would show a sign of respect, but now...now it just seems stupid.

"Please, you all do _not _need to do that. You look ridiculous." I say, smirking at the men to my left, "from now on, just nod or wave or, for goodness sake, just say hello. I am so tired of everyone I meet bowing, and I know they're sick of doing it; so let's all just admit to what a hassle it is, and we can get on to these interviews."

All at once, the men around me seem to deflate and laugh.

_Good. _I sigh, T_hank God mom wasn't here to hear that. She would've had a coronary._

"Alright. Now that that's all taken care of," I look around the room until I spot a very familiar face.

Nadim. A.K.A. famous celebrity with a partying problem that my mother must have overlooked. His parents were super famous actors, and he was supposed to follow in their footsteps and win the big awards, but...to put it nicely, he sucked. Tabloids put him down every week about how he was a disappointment, until he decided to do something to shut them up. He started rapping. And yes, not he's a billboard topper, and my favorite musician. Mom despises his music because I play it loudly every night when she tries to go to sleep. She says it gives her migraines. Sucks for her.

He gives me his signature look, a sly grin and a raised eyebrow, then winks. "Your Majesty?"

"Nadim Fletcher..."

_He looks so cocky right now. Maybe the tabloids were right and he is a little bit of an asshole._

_"_That would be me."

"Hmm..."

I decide I don't care. He can be an asshole if he wants, I just want to talk to him.

_Get drugs from him..._

"Come with me. You'll be first."

There are a few men who groan, and I take note of them. No one wants a cry-baby as king.

Soon, we are sitting on a small couch on the opposite side of the grand room, and out of earshot of the others.

"Princess."

"Adara. Don't ever fucking call me princess. I hate titles."

"Princess." he repeats, a smirk tugging at his lips.

I sigh and stand up, ready to walk away.

_Seriously, drugs are not worth this douchy behavior._

"Adara, wait. I was just joking around. You know, to lighten the mood?"

"Not that I don't just love your attempt at an apology, but I really don't have time for this. So either be nice to me, or go home." I sigh and sit down again.

"I'll play nice. Don't worry. So why'd you ask me to come here first? You don't really seem to be a big fan of mine."

"Oh, well that's a fairly simple answer, and it involves me wanting to feel like I am on cloud nine. I want to be ecstatic, if you know what I'm saying, and I don't want anyone to know how I got that way."

"You want drugs." he murmurs, shaking his head in astonishment, "who would've thought the princess of Illea was a drug addict. This is priceless."

"Shut up. You have no right to talk to me that way. And I am not a drug addict, you imbecile. I'm just a girl with way too much drama and chaos in her life, and sometimes I need a relief."

"Uh-huh. Let's go with that for now, babe." he crosses his arms, "So...how long has it been?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since your last puff? Don't play innocent with me."

I chuckle, resting my hands on the couch cushions. "About seven hours. I know that isn't long, but...like I said, stress."

He nods and his bushy brown brows furrow. "Okay. I'm going to help you. Back in my room is a bag I packed, full of hidden treasures that you'll enjoy." he rubs his hands together. "You get one of those after each talk, walk, or date we have; though I'm starting to think you don't really want to date anyone in this room."

I look around and swallow.

_Please, Mom, don't be listening right now._

"That's a fair assumption to make."

He nods, "Thought so. Anyways, think of me as your pal, your amigo, your drinking buddy. When you hang out with me, you get what you so obviously need and crave for every hour of the day. You can tell me your secrets that stress you out, and you'll have my word that I won't tell 'em. Or you don't have to tell me anything, and we can just chill. Either way, that's my proposal."

"So...you just want to be my friend?"

"Yeah. That's pretty much what I just said."

"Um, alright. So, friend, how about we hang out soon, then?"

"Works with me, Ads."

"Ads?"

"Your new nickname. You've gotta have a cool one if you're seen out with a chart-topping rapper."

I laugh. "Okay, Nad; See you at nine tomorrow night. We're gonna go party."

"Oh, Ads. I love the way you think."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Next!" I call, watching as Nadim swaggers away.

_Cade will hate him. He's trouble waiting to happen. Plus, the drugs. That's one thing Cade hates to see me do just as much as mom._

I let out a deep breath.

"Your Royal Highness."

I glance up to see a tan man with dark green eyes and black hair. I would say he's hot, but the outfit he is wearing tells me that my opinion doesn't matter. He's 100% gay as they come.

"So why is he here, then?" I murmur to myself.

"Princess?" he lifts a perfectly-plucked eyebrow, and gives me a curious look.

"Right. Sorry. Before you sit, I'm just going to ask you, are you gay? Because right now I'm thinking you are, and if that's the case, I want to know why you're here."

Shocked. He's completely shell-shocked.

"I...uh..."

"Mhm. Yeah, thought so. So now you can come over here and sit down and tell me your story."

"Okay, well-"

"I'm going to cut you off. I forgot to mention, I want the cliff-notes version." I sigh, "Okay, continue."

"Well, princess-"

"Adara. Don't call me princess."

"Okay. Well, basically I need the money and my parents thought me coming here might de-gay-afy me."

"So money is the issue?"

"Yes, Your M-Adara."

"Alright. Here's the deal, then. You get to stay. You can eat our great food and wear expensive clothes and all of that, but you need to know that your...sexual preferences make you valuable to me. That means you won't leave any time soon. Also, you will only sport the clothes your maids give you. What you're wearing now...well...to be frank, it's too metro; we don't want anyone, especially my mom, knowing that you prefer dicks to chicks. Can you handle that?"

_Oh, he's cracking. I can tell he's a softy. Darn._

"I'm sorry, Adara, but you'll have to send me home if you can't take me as I am."

"I see. Well, I want you to know that I have no problem with you fucking other boys, but if you don't feel like you can take the pressure, I totally understand."

"Thank you. You know, you're a lot more laid back than what people-"

"This man can leave! Not enough in common...or maybe too much, now that I think about it!" I shout to the nearest guard.

_Oh! Ahren! He's Cade's best friend. Maybe he can get Cade to come in here. That would definitely add more testosterone to the room._

I signal Ahren over when the man leaves.

"Yes, Addy?"

He knows my nickname. I'm friends with my guards.

"Can you send for Cadman? After that last man I feel a bit tense and I'd like to feel more protected."

"Uh-huh. That's why you need him here."

His smirk pisses me off. Because they're friends, Ahren _knows_ about us, and he makes sure to show it.

"Just get him, please. You know he calms me down."

"No, I know sex calms you down and he's always willing."

"May I remind you, Ren, that although we are friends, I am still the princess. So...get him."

He grins, "As you wish, your _high_ness."

I flip him the bird.

_He's such a jackass sometimes._

_"_Next!"

* * *

"So, Dustin Anguish. You were on the news a few times. Track star, baseball star, football star, pro wrestler; Is there anything you can't do?"

_Wow...the ultimate Ken doll, isn't he?_

He laughs, "Well, I'm not very good at chess, or talking to beautiful princesses. Does that count?"

I blush, and from the corner of my eyes I can see Cade tense up. "Yeah, I'd say it does, but as for the second one, you're doing quite alright." I wink, "But I know a bluff when I see one," I continue, "And you're definitely hiding something. I won't push you, but in my experience, people tend to do certain things to cope with the hard times they had to endure in their past. Call me crazy, but I'm guessing you have something weighing you down, and I think you're using sports to get away from it."

He opens his mouth, dumbfounded. "How'd you..?" he trails off.

"How'd I know?" I hold in a grimace, "Well, we all remember prince Abell, don't we?" A tear slips out, and I curse, brushing it away.

"Adara..."

"Trust me, Dustin, I know firsthand what you're going through."

_Damn it. He made me cry. He needs to go for now._

"Cade? Can you escort Mr. Anguish back and get the last man for me, please?"

"Of course." he says, walking towards us.

He stares into my eyes, asking me the silent question I always dread: _Are you okay?_

I nod, then turn away.

I can feel the couch move under me as Dustin gets up, and I sigh.

"Dustin." he turns and frowns, "I'm here if you need to talk. I'm sure don't get to much at home."

"Thank you, Princess Adara."

He leaves and I fall back on the couch.

_I really need those drugs..._

The pillows feel soft and plush underneath me and its all I can do not to fall asleep.

But then someone speaks, and my eyes pop open; because I know that voice. I know it well. It's the voice of an old friend. It's the calm and peaceful sound of the man who used to spend every day here with Abell.

I suck in a breath and clench my eyes shut.

_No._

I open them, and he's still there.

"Addy?" he looks down at me, worried.

"Hey, Sol." I squeak out.

Then comes darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Repression

_"Adara, have you seen Abell? I've been running around the palace trying to find him." _

_I bend over, covering my face with my hands._

_"Adara?"_

_"Sol," I whisper the words I have been dreading to say aloud, "Abell is dead."_

* * *

I hear the beeps of a heart rate monitor as I wake up. I guess I'm in the hospital wing, but I can't remember why.

_Maybe it was the lack of drugs in my system?_

"Addy!"

Someone sees that I'm up. My eyes are still adjusting, and I can't make out who this stranger is. The voice sounds familiar and the thought of who it could be scares me.

_No. Not him. Not bloody _him.

Sol's face enters into my line of sight and I curse.

"Sol." I try to smile but memories begin to flood into my mind and it takes everything inside of myself to stay calm.

He smiles back. The mole on the edge of his chin is still hiding in a place no one would think of looking. His smile is still brighter than life. Nose still pronounced but perfect for his facial structure. Hair still tousled and light brown. But his crystal clear blue eyes hold a look of worry I have seldom seen before.

"Addy, you scared the shit out of me back there." he breaths out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

I take note of his tense stance, the way is hands clench and unclench, causing a ripple effect to happen up his arms through his muscles. I am surprised he became fit enough to be able to see his muscles through his dress shirt.

"Damn, Sol. Been at the gym every day for the past two years?" I grin devilishly.

He seems taken aback at first but then begins to visibly loosen up.

"Same ol' Addy. As vivacious and eloquent as ever." he chuckles.

_I missed that laugh._

I sigh, staring at him as his shoulders move up and down, back arching as he lets music pour from his lips.

He catches my gaze and stops his laughter.

"I really missed you, Adara." He says softly, stepping closer to my hospital bed. "I have so much I want to tell you. So many things I should've said when I was here last, or even before then. I hope you'll find time to hear what I have to say."

_He left. He left me, crying in front of a gravestone. My brother's gravestone. I have to remember that._

"You hurt me, Sol." I whisper.

He rests his hands on mine and bends down to look me in the eyes. I can smell his scent. The one I always loved. Like pine and an ocean breeze.

"I have no excuse for my behavior that day, except that I lost my best friend and couldn't handle the hurt I was feeling. I didn't want to be near you or let you see me in such a state while you were also grieving. I felt like my staying at the palace would be detrimental to your well-being. A constant reminder of the brother you lost." He uses his thumbs to massage my hands and it calms me the way it always used to. "Addy, I was young and lost and didn't know how to handle myself or take care of the girl I loved in that situation. Maybe it was cowardly, maybe I was too emotional to make a good decision for myself and for you. I honestly can't explain to you what came over me. Only that in the moment, I felt like I would only serve as a reminder of Abell. I know now that it was a naïve and detrimental thing to do to leave you on your own and leave little Hannela as well, and I can't begin to express how truly sorry I am."

Tears fall down my face. Sol leans in and kisses my cheek as they cascade down.

"I am so sorry Dara." He says in a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry."

And we stay like that. Crying as memories of the friendship and love we shared came back from the depths of our minds. Letting the past two years of sorrow and separation add more tears to the puddles on my hospital gown and his white shirt.

"I don't know how or if you could ever forgive me, but please let me stay in this competition, Dara. Let me show you how much you have always meant to me and what I am willing to do to get you back." He murmurs, kissing my temple. "Let me show you how hard it was to leave."

_I missed you so much Sol..._

"Okay."

* * *

**I know I have been MIA for a really long time. Sorry about that. I'm going to uni this autumn so I have been trying to get everything set up for that. I hope you liked this chapter. The reason I wrote it was because of a recent review, which reminded me that I had stories on here. LOL. So thank you, reviewers. You honestly make me want to write more. :) I hope you all continue to read and review my stories, and I promise you that the more reviews and PM's I get, the more I feel the need to write. It honestly motivates me. So thank you!**


End file.
